A Shocking Story
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: The Saturdays defeat Argost and force him to serve them.


DISCLAIMER: Secret Saturdays belongs to its rightful owners.

A SHOCKING STORY

Doc Saturday held the metal collar in his hands as he wandered through a dark forest with his family. He recalled creating it earlier that day yet never revealed his intentions. ''Which cryptid are we searching for tonight?'' Zak inquired. His father remained silent like the grave. He ceased walking when Argost appeared in front of them. ''Greetings and bien venue'  
he said.

The villain looked surprised when Doc ran towards him and placed the collar around his neck. He attempted to remove it until he was electrocuted! ''I created this device in order to prevent you from finding Kur! You're at the mercy of the Saturdays now.'' Argost was taken to their airship against his will. Doc gave Drew, Zak, and Fiskerton metal squares that had red buttons.

''Betray us or do anything that's considered evil and you'll regret it. You will be painfully shocked whenever a red button is pressed'' he informed him. His enemy cried out while enduring more electricity. He observed Zak holding the device behind his back while looking up at the ceiling and whistling. He was painfully shocked again. ''I just don't like you!'' Doc said.

Drew looked thoughtful while staring at Argost. ''Perhaps I can create a maid outfit for you'  
she spoke. The demonic man's strange eyes were currently wide. ''I thought I was the villain'  
he stated. He cried out when she pressed the red button. ''You're going to wear it and you're going to like it!''

A very small yet evil smile formed on Zak's face. ''I won't have to do chores now that Argost serves us!'' he smiled. His happy expression vanished when he realized something. ''How am I going to watch Weird World since the host is staying with us?'' His mother started to frown. ''You're not supposed to watch that terrible show anyway'  
she informed him.

Argost looked very offended. ''It will rot your brain, Zak. It's too late for our new servant since he was the host of that horrible show!'' the female Saturday spoke. She turned to her family. ''What would everyone like for dinner?'' she inquired. ''PIZZA!'' Zak exclaimed before Fiskerton smiled.

Drew and Doc glanced at one another until their shoulders ascended. They turned to their servant. ''The pizza ingredients are in the kitchen. I'll work on your maid costume while you're in there'' she informed the villain. Argost finally understood how Munya may have felt when he served him. He thought about him while cooking for the Saturdays.

V.V. Argost heard the matriarch's disembodied voice twenty minutes later and followed it.  
She smiled the second he appeared and held a maid outfit in front of her body.  
She saw him scowling while taking the clothes and entering the restroom. Her smile increased when he appeared wearing the outfit with a small white cap,  
black stockings, and high heels. She couldn't help but notice how different he looked without his usual Megatooth shark skin cloak and dark bodysuit. ''The maid costume is cute yet it's also a little disturbing!'' Doc stated.

One of Zak's eyebrows ascended. ''A LITTLE disturbing? It's enough to give me nightmares for a week!'' he spoke. ''You can return to wearing that stupid cloak'' Drew said.  
She watched him disappear before reappearing in his usual clothes. Their dinner was ready by that time. The servant of the Saturdays took the pizzas out of the oven before watching them eating his cooking.

Argost's eyes were wide again when they proceeded to spit out the food. He looked as though someone hit him. ''You know the exact location of Kur yet you can't make a simple pizza?'' Drew inquired. Fiskerton proceeded to vomit. The matriarch turned to her enemy. ''You are going to clean up this mess.''

The villain snarled while his fists trembled. The entire Saturday family electrocuted him.  
They disregarded his screams and watched him collapse on the floor. ''What are we going to eat now, Mom?'' ''I guess Argost will have to make peanut butter sandwiches for us'' she replied. She observed the pale man standing at a snail's pace.

All eyes were on him as he cleaned up the vomit before making their sandwiches. He supposed he deserved it for every woman, child, man, and cryptid he killed during his quest for power. Serving the Saturdays was a fate worse than death! He seemed to be the only one who realized that they became the one they disliked the most. They seemed to enjoy his pain and suffering. His strange eyes remained on them while they ate.

''At least the sandwich is decent'' Doc stated. His family nodded while eating. Fiskerton seemed a lot better now. ''Why don't you start washing dishes?  
Then you can clean the entire airship and make Zak's bed'' Drew spoke. She viewed her servant obeying and never knew about the plan forming in his decayed mind.

Argost waited until everyone slept that evening. He lost count of the amount of times he was electrocuted as he departed from the airship. He became curious when he turned to face Zon who stared at him. She remembered when he almost killed her. She never forgave him. His anxious eyes observed the red button that was in front of her....

THE END


End file.
